Holding Hands
by carifoo2001
Summary: Isabella devises a plan involving red rover and holding Phineas' hand. But what if it's not all it's cut out to be? Ferbella Oneshot.


**Okay, so, I decided to write a Ferbella oneshot 'cause there's not enough of those. probably... 90% of the P&F fanfics are Phinabella.**

"What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked, as usual.

Phineas and Ferb were sitting underneath the tree in the backyard, as usual, but they didn't have any blueprints or anything.

"Nothing," Phineas sighed. "I have zero ideas."

Isabella suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Let's play red rover!" this was the perfect chance to hold hands with Phineas!

Phineas looked at her strangely. "Isn't that for little kids?"

"It doesn't have to be," she replied.

"Okay, I guess," he said. _Yes!_

In a few minutes, they had gotten the Fireside Girls, Baljeet and Buford over, and were now in two lines parallel to each other. But, Isabella wasn't holding Phineas' hand. She was holding Buford's and Gretchen's.

Candace suddenly burst in the back yard. "What are you guys doing?!"

"We're about to play red rover! Wanna join?" Phineas asked.

Candace looked disappointed for a second, then replied, No! Red rover is for little kids!" she went back in the house, and appeared in the window of her bedroom a minute afterward.

After a few minutes of playing, Phineas spoke up. "What if we got everyone in Danville to play?" he wondered.

It didn't take very long to build a contraption that not only let the whole town play red rover, but was on two ends of the town and had built-in slingshots.

Isabella, of course, didn't really care about all that stuff, as long as she was holding hands with Phineas.

Now that they had gotten everyone in Danville, they started. Isabella had made sure to get right next to Phineas, so they were holding hands. To her surprise, it didn't feel like electricity or any of that they always talk about in books. It just felt like... a hand.

To her dismay, she heard her name being called from somewhere, and she was put into the slingshot and was shot extremely fast toward the other end of the town.

She went right through two arms that had been linked, and fell on the pillow-soft floor. She didn't feel like getting up. Her plan had gone well, but it didn't feel like it should have. Did that mean she didn't _really_ have a crush on Phineas?

"Isabella? Are you okay?" she heard Ferb's voice, which was a rare thing to hear. In surprise, she lifted her head. She realized that one of the arms she had bust through was Ferb's.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said flatly, and got up, holding Ferb's and the other person's hands.

She suddenly flinched. The same feeling went through her that she got when she licked a battery.

She looked at Ferb questioningly. "Uh, Ferb?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have one of those shocking things on your hand?"

"No..."

Isabella was getting ready to reply, but it was kind of hard to concentrate... how to do you put together a sentence again?

She thought she heard Ferb say something, but she didn't understand it. She suddenly felt her right hand getting tugged away from the other person that wasn't Ferb's hand. She was vaguely aware of another person taking hold of her hand.

She felt like she was wrapped in a warm, soft blanket, that was muffling everything.

"Isabella!' Ferb tried again. She seemed to be in a daze. The game of red rover had ended, but Isabella was still holding onto his hand. "Isabella!"

He pulled his hand out of hers, and suddenly she was awake and alert. "Wh-what happened?"

"Uh, we were playing red rover..." he said.

"Oh! Yeah! We were..." her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I am..." she replied, but she didn't look like she was.

"Okay..." he studied her for a second. Why was she acting so strange?

Phineas and the others came back from the kitchen with their pie. "Ferb! Isabella! Since you weren't there, Buford took your pieces," Phineas told them.

"What? It's not my fault they weren't there!"

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"Y-yeah..." she answered distractedly.

"Okay! Hey,there you are Perry!" he said.

"A little late, today," Candace grumbled to herself.

Isabella finally seemed to be able to stand steadily, but her heart was still beating fast. Why?

She looked at Ferb and it beat even faster. _Ferb?! _Her eyes widened. Did she — did she have a crush on _Ferb_?!

When everyone was finished with their pie, they went back inside, and since Isabella and Ferb didn't get any, they were still outside.

"Uh, Ferb—" she started to say.

He smirked. "That was a really good plan."

She looked at him weirdly.

"You wanted to hold Phineas' hand."

She sighed. "Yeah, I did, but I didn't even like holding his hand..." she trailed off.

Ferb looked at her confusedly.

She looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze. "I liked holding yours, though..." she murmured, almost inaudibly.

Ferb gave her a blank look. He was _not _expecting that. Not in a million years._  
><em>

"Me, too..." he looked at her pretty eyes, which had made their way up to his.

Isabella whispered something, but he didn't hear. "What?"

"U-uh... never m-mind..." her face flushed.

He, without thinking, kissed Isabella's cheek. Her eyes widened.

"Isabella! Your mom called; she said dinner is ready!" Linda called from the kitchen.

Isabella looked at him one last time before leaving. She couldn't believe what had just happened between them.

**There! Done! I'm not updating!**


End file.
